warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kuva Lich/@comment-170.249.153.179-20200118061651
I just had an inordinately elaborate idea for how to improve Thralls to both make them more interesting and make farming Murmurs feel like slightly less of a chore: Short answer- introduce "Thrall Commanders" and/or "Thrall Generals" that appear under certain circumstances that are more difficult to fight than regular Thralls but yield more Murmurs per Mercy than standard Thralls. Long answer- If your Lich is sufficiently enraged, there is a chance they may send a hit squad of Thralls to invade your mission and attack you, even if your current mission is not within their territory. Said hit squad can be either a team of ~5-10 individual Thralls, or perhaps a sort of "Thrall Commander" miniboss accompanied by a retinue of normal Grineer guards. The Commander is invulnerable until their guard units are all slain, at which point they may be damaged, killed, and of course Mercied for a windfall of 5-10 Requiem Murmurs at once. Additionally, clearing Lich-controlled tiles within their territory may award a base number of Murmurs in addition to those gained from Thralls, and any planet's Assassinate tile currently under Lich control will become a "Lich-Controlled Territory: Assassinate" mission, which replaces the normal boss encounter with a confrontation with either the Lich or a Thrall General boss. Only one Lich-Controlled Assassinate tile in existence at a given time will guarantee an encounter with your Lich; any additional Lich-Controlled Assassinate tiles will instead contain a Thrall General boss. Which Lich-Controlled Assassinate tile contains the Lich is determined at random when a Lich gains territory, and is re-rolled among all Assassinate tiles currently under Lich control each time the Lich gains control of a new planet. Players will not be able to tell which Lich Assassination tile contains the Lich or a General before taking on the mission, but as consolation, defeating Thrall Generals will reward players with a substantial amount of Requiem Murmurs and Kuva (equal to or greater than that granted by a failed Mercy attempt on the Lich itself), as well as a guaranteed drop of one random Kuva Relic or possibly a single random Requiem Mod. It is not necessary to Convert or Vanquish a Lich to complete a Lich Assassination tile; forcing it to flee via three downs or failed Requiem attempt will still be considered mission completion, award end-of-mission rewards, and free that tile from Lich control. All other available Lich Assassination tiles will still contain Thrall Generals; the Lich will not reappear in a Lich Assassinate tile until the next time their territory expands. Players not wishing to increase their Lich's level or expand their territory any further will have to rely on random Kuva Lich encounters within Lich-controlled territory in order to confront their Lich again. TL;DR: Let Thrall Squads occasionally invade normal missions so you can net some free Murmurs while doing something other than farm Lich stuff. Maybe let clearing Lich-Controlled territory have a base Murmur reward in and of itself to compensate. Let Lich-controlled Assassinate tiles actually give you a chance at a guaranteed fight with your Lich, though if they control more than one planet's Assassinate tiles only one of them will have the Lich and the rest will have a special Thrall General boss that gives you a crap-ton of Murmurs and Kuva and stuff as a consolation prize for when your princess is in another castle.